


Little Lost Peter Pan

by Tsuji



Series: The Twists And Turns Of Joy [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, My First Fanfic, Orphans, Past Relationship(s), Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuji/pseuds/Tsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest Bennett runs away from home, and it's up to the other Bennetts to try to bring him back and talk some sense into him. </p><p>But what is the core reason for his running away in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stray Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IggyGathersonamission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyGathersonamission/gifts).



> Heeeey, Iggy! You know that ROTG Fic in the works I mentioned some time ago? I decided to make it a little Birthday surprise. Just. For. You.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Iggy!
> 
> So, this is a small part - a teaser, if you will - of a greater fic I plan to write... when I work out the details. So yeah, might take a while before I start updating regularly.
> 
> Also, this is my first fic (in case you missed the two tags above). Constructive criticism and advice are always appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: Broke into three chapters for the sake of reading convenience. Because look at this thing... O_o. Also added Jackrabbit tag. Even if there isn't any here, there will be. Later.

Andrew wandered aimlessly down the snow-laden streets of Burgess, bracing himself against the naturally extreme cold marking the end of Fall, with only the occasional car driving slowly through the iced over street for company. 

Those, and a few homeless people sitting down or lying by the walls of stores and restaurants. They sat down on cardboard pieces, and some were covered in worn down sweaters, jackets, gloves, hats, shoes, and even the occasional stray dog companion... whatever they had been able to keep from each their own lots in life. Of course, some weren't so lucky to have the same clothes at hand and were left to shiver under the harsh snow and cold winds. Andrew wondered whether they'd make it to the next day. 

The thought made his heart clench as he shivered, not for the first time that night, and not entirely from the cold. Not the weather's cold, anyway. He had never thought himself all that different from them, just placed in slightly different circumstances. He lived in an orphanage, and had been adopted a few times. 

Only to decide to go back. Or _be_ sent back. 

That had been his life. Whenever he'd seen a homeless person, he couldn't help but see himself in them. Loneliness, having no one he could trust, the cold...

So it wasn't all that surprising that he was now joining their ranks. It would have happened anyway, he was just anticipating it.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Andrew pressed onward. When he thought he had gone far enough he wouldn't be found, his watch only marked 11:45PM, but it somehow felt so much longer. 

Then, he went for the nearest alley and, after a few moments of searching through dumpsters, found a large piece of cardboard. Better to settle down and try to catch some sleep as soon as he could. 

The next day was coming quick, he thought, as he settled down on an empty block by the side wall of a department store, arranged the cardboard and sat down on it, then started unpacking the backpack he brought with him. He pulled out his light wool blanket and an apple out of it. At least he managed to bring a few helpful things with him. 

Not that he managed to fill it with as many things as he'd liked to, but he knew from experience that carrying a huge, full bag around the night streets was like carrying around a sign saying "Mug me!". And he wanted to avoid being on the receiving side of the mugging the best he could, thank you very much.

An eight-year old could only look after himself so much, after all.

Andrew tucked himself under the blanket and started eating the apple, carefully so as to be as quiet and discreet as possible. It probably seemed peaceful enough, when one saw the homeless people sitting down on the middle of the street, but Andrew knew better than to be careless. It was every man for himself, after all.

He sighed, and put away the apple leftovers. He'd throw it away later, away from the eyes of people who could want to mooch off him.

Andrew put the backpack on his lap and pulled the blanket over himself to hide it from view, get himself more comfortable under it and try to get some sleep. As comfortable as he could, anyway, considering. 

The watch displayed 12:23 AM. He wondered how bad would the nightmare be this time. His sister had told him once about the Sandman and how he gave out good dreams to good children. He had dismissed the myth, like he did every time she tried to convince him they - the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy - were real, the crazy girl... even if the message between the lines about his person did ring true.

Deep down he envied her, he knew. The ease with which she made friends, dealt with her family and had her sense of purpose and her selflessness. 

So, all things considered, he'd better not wait for things to get better. It just ended with him like this, anyway. No, he'd better live on, just like he went through everyday. By himself. It didn't matter if he'd have to begin stealing, begging, mugging... he wouldn't turn back. It was the only way for him.

Thinking this way actually made him laugh. Who'd know? It was all standard fare for him when he thought about it. Keeping what he could for himself, never relying on anyone, licking his wounds where no one would see... He'd take to this whole "living in the streets" deal like a fish to water, he just knew it! Or else he'd die, alone, cold and starving. 

See? One way or the other, it was just right for him.

But of course... his weak, useless heart protested, like it always did, when Andrew leaned forward to cradle the backpack closer and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him. He felt a tear he didn't call for slide down his cheeks from his traitorous eyes, followed by another, and another, and soon enough he just gave up and let them flow. 

He breathed slowly and heavily through his nose which was starting to run, though, so at least no one would notice him sobbing in the middle of the street. He felt himself shake slightly too, and pointedly blamed it on the cold...

_Even then, having ridden a bus to the other side of the city to get as far as possible from those who could have cared about him, he wanted to find someone who would accept him, his mood swings, his rebellious and immature self..._

_Even then, sleeping out in the open with no idea how he'd get food for the next day, he still wanted someone to tell him they forgave him for being stupid, so stupid..._

_Even then, facing the prospect of a life of stealing, prostitution and drug-dealing, he still wanted to have friends and a family..._

_How much more pathetic could it get?_

"Andy?"

Andrew's stomach clenched. As if his sister's voice wasn't giveaway enough, there was the nickname only she used for him. Crap! He didn't think he'd be found so soon. Was her mother with her too? Or her older brother...? Would it start all over again?

He hastily wiped his tears and, leaving his backpack and blanket on the spot he had been sitting at, stood to face her. She was standing a mere few feet away, just around the corner, a determined look toward him.

Well, she was by herself at least... It didn't cross his mind to question it just yet, though, given the situation.

Two former siblings, all on their own, confronting each other. His expression set to one to match his sister's. He was shocked that she had found him so quickly - that she hadn't just let him go for that matter - but he wasn't about to just give in to her.

"What do you want, Sophie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title was based on the track of the same name from the .hack//SIGN OST, by Yuki Kajiura. 
> 
> Also, please forgive my ignorance on how snow days work, where I live there is no snow whatsoever in any time of the year and this portrayal of cars and icy roads, as well as any future portrayals of closings, (will) come mostly from second-hand Internet research.


	2. Orphan Rescue Mission

Sophie stood at the corner of the poorly lit lane, watching her younger brother as he stood up to confront her, sending a furious glare her way.

"What do you want, Sophie?"

Oh, Andy.... Always on the defensive. Always pushing people away as if they were his enemies; as if it was only him against the world. She always tried to get him to trust her, his new family, other people who could become his friends. But no matter what he was always on his own. Didn't he realize how much he was the one bringing out on himself all the loneliness and fear he so clearly despised?

Sophie felt a gentle, familiar warmth on her shoulder, and it spurred her on. Even if he was like that, she couldn't bring herself to just give up on him. She couldn't. Even if Andy had given up on them, she wouldn't give up on him.

"I want you to come back home!" She tried to plead, firm but hopefully not demanding. "Please, Andy! You don't have to do this, come on -" Andy mumbled something to himself, shaking his head with apparent disapproval, before cutting her off. 

"Yes, I have to!" The eight-year-old spat harshly, stepping toward the pre-teen. "Stop trying to be my sister! You're not my sister! And they're not my family! I have no family! It's useless! Just go away and forget I ever existed!". After such venom-filled words, he turned around, grabbed his backpack and blanket from the spot he had been sitting on when she found him and started packing the blanket while he walked away into the snowy night, leaving behind a shocked Sophie.

"D- Don't say that! And don't walk out on me when I'm talking to you!" Sophie demanded, reminding herself that that wasn't the time to stay there like a deer in front of a tiger, and quickly made to follow him down the street. She wanted to know why he had gone so far as to leaving home, and what she could do about it. "Why you think you need to do this?"

By now Andy had his blanket safely put away in the backpack which was already fit on his back, and he simply laughed at her as they both turned around the corner to a different lane. "Really?" Her younger brother asked her, glaring at her condenscendingly for a while before declaring "C'mon, Sophie, that one is easy!". 

Then as they jaywalked across the street to a different, residential block, Sophie still hot on his heels, she tried to stop him by grabbing his shoulder, to which he only swatted her hand away.

"Don't!" He warned, and kept walking across to the other block. Then he sighed sharply and let his shoulders slump in a clear expression of annoyance, even as he still walked. "Stop playing dumb with me! It gets tiring, you know..." There he was, accusing her of treating him like he was stupid again.

"I'm not..." Was all she could voice out of her intended undignified answer.

"Oh, so you really can't see the problem?" Andy deadpanned, stopping abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk to turn to face Sophie, who had also stopped, and spat away "I don't like you!". He appeared utterly indifferent to her pained gasp, or the hurt his words had caused. 

"I d- I can't get along with you, or your mother, or your brother." Now very much deliberately referring to them as her family and not his, Andy just kept piling the harsh words on top of her. "It's as simple as that!" 

Sophie didn't know what to do, only that she had to do something, to stop this madness. "Don't call them that, they're your family too!"

"No, they're not!" Andy retorted dryly. "Family loves each other."

"We do love y-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" He bellowed, his voice echoing with the same answer he always gave, everytime someone told him they loved him. "See, you're not listening to me at all! I'm sick and tired of hearing that 'you love me', hell if I don't know. But you can't possibly love me."

"Of course we can, Andy." Sophie tried still, to reach her little brother.

"How could you, when I clearly don't love you?"

Sophie stared at him in shock, while he angrily looked away from her. "What do you mean?"

She felt a familiar pat on her back, and started calming down a bit. That was probably the effect he wanted to have on her too, to make her give up and go away, so noticing this she reverted to her previous expression, of defiance mingled with concern, even if she could barely hide her shock. 

"Do you get it now, Sophie? I can't stand having you all tell me what to do all the time! I can't bear doing chores and having Mom ground me because I snuck up to watch TV, or because I didn't do my homework!" He stopped his little rant briefly to rub off some snow piling on his hair. "I can't stand going to school and being scolded by the teacher when I'd rather be hanging out with my friends, or walking around the city on my own or whatever!"

"Andy..." Sophie tried to reason with him again. "Listen. I've told you this already, but..." She stopped, looking for the right words. "You know, it's not like I love going to school and studying, myself, but we need to go there and learn stuff for when we're grown up! And sometimes I get mad at Mom, but I know that many times she's right, and even when she turns out to be wrong she's only looking out for me, out of love. The same way she looks out for you. It's the same for all of us, so why...?"

"You're right." Andy would be deadpanning again, if his voice didn't somehow sound so... sad?

"Andy...?"

"Funny thing about having lived with several familes." He started, in a voice that was way too quiet, alluding to the several adoptions he'd gone through. "You get an idea of what most families are like." His shoulders slumped again, and he looked down at the ground, while Sophie waited for him to continue.

Then he launched her an incredibly sad smile.

"They love and respect each other, Sophie." Andy shrugged and shook his head. "Just like you love and respect your Mom, and Jamie, and they love and respect you too. Your family, and all those others... you're all the same, Sophie. It's me who is the weird one."

Sophie gasped and shook her head at him, eyes bugged out. "No..." She could finally see the reasoning that had made Andy do this, that was killing him inside all this time. Though it wasn't completely unexpected, more like a confirmation of her worst suspicions... 

In a way, she'd have preferred it if Andy was just a proud, arrogant little brat. Maybe he wouldn't be going through such painful feelings then, at least... 

She felt it again, the familiar warmth on her back... and it made her all the more sure that she had to help him break free from that twisted logic somehow. "No, Andy, you're wrong..."

That only made him spat again with the full force of a knife through the heart. "Wrong? How am I wrong? It's about everything I do, Sophie. Even I can see that! The way I just can't go a day without having an argument with Mom, the way I get myself grounded all the time, and the way she became more and more stressed after I moved in too..." He relaxed his brows again and shook his head. "People who love each other don't do that... It's sick... _I'm_ sick...". He stopped to catch his breath, and Sophie realized then that her eyes were welling up. Had probably been for a while.

Sophie could only imagine how Andy's former foster families had treated him. She knew first-hand just how unruly and difficult her little brother could be, but for him to blame himself singlehandedly for his shortcomings with his families... It felt wrong. 

And yet, in a way... it made sense. Sad as that was.

"It's pretty clear that I'm not made to have a family." He raised his head to glance at her again. "I'm not like you." He said that with a look so falsely innocent it was just as wrong as the way he had just showed he thought about himself. She knew he was like that, that he used this face, this carefree smile and those relaxed eyes, as a mask to hide away his pains from the world.

There was someone else she used to know long ago who did just that, but she couldn't quite remember about them. She didn't understand the reason why he had disappeared from her life then. Now, a few years later, she briefly wondered if that expression had been as much of a lie for him then as she knew it was for Andy now...

"Thanks for trying for me. Really." He sighed before continuing, voice controlled again, but only barely. "But it's just hopeless. Thi- this is for the best." He turned to leave and finished with a "Don't follow me." as he walked away slowly, so slowly, like he was walking toward a gallows.

_Go after him. Don't let him go..._

Sophie nodded. She knew. As if she would let Andy just hang himself like that. 

After all, she had learned to believe, to hope for the best in the face of the worst pains. She had the light of belief in her. And she would do everything to get that light through to those who needed it no matter what! But for that, she needed to stop him first, before he cut himself off from any possible chances.

So she walked quickly toward him, ready to hold him down if she needed to. "Andy..."

Andy apparently decided he'd actually force her to do it, breaking into a run the moment she called, only two steps away from him. 

"Andy!" She yelped, and ran after him.

"Leave me alone!" Not about to do as he told her, she pressed on, hoping to not lose sight of him as they ran across iced-over streets, around corners and past several blocks.

At some point Andy threw his backpack at Sophie to try and delay her. It worked. She instinctively moved to catch it before it hit her...

And the motion made her slip down on the ice-covered concrete.

"Ow" She stood up again as quickly as she could, and her stomach dropped when she saw Andy turn around a corner.

"Andy, wait!" She hoisted the backpack over one shoulder and darted after her little brother to the corner he had just disappeared into... And saw him running at the other side of the street from where she was. 

Oh, thank God... She resumed her pursuit.

Eventually their desperate chase took them to a park Sophie hadn't ever been to before, probably because it was at the other side of the city from where she lived.

Far from having the time to stop and appreciate the scenery, she kept on chasing down her runaway little brother through the park's walkway. 

Several yards into the park later, Andy slipped up on some ice on the ground. Before he managed to fully push himself up, Sophie had reached him and kneeled down by his side, wrapping her arms around him to prevent his escape, the backpack she'd been carrying dropped and forgotten beside her.

"Andy, stop!"

And then, silence. For a moment she could feel Andy shaking in her arms, but otherwise still; very still. Time felt like it stood still too. Only the two siblings' hoarse breathing, the sounds of the cold breeze and the crumpling leaves blown by it could be heard.

"Sophie..."

"No." She held on tightly, knowing what was about to come.

"Let me go... now."

"I won't!" She protested. "I won't leave you by yourself!"

"LET GO, DAMMIT!" He yelled, and started thrashing under Sophie's arms like a wild animal without any warning, but somehow she managed to tighten her grip on him as much as she could. It was difficult for her, but if she let go he'd probably run away, which would make things a lot more difficult. 

Oh, she wouldn't have any trouble to find him again just like she did the first time, no; that wasn't the problem. The problem was that they'd both be even more strained than they were now, when things should have never gotten to this point in the first place.

So she held on, even as he grunted and screamed and cursed and tried all sorts of physical aggression to free himself, like kicking, punching, elbowing, scratching and biting. She wouldn't know where did she find strength in herself to keep holding the little rascal, but still she endured the assault of her brother who kept flailing desperately, trying to get away from her, from everyone, from home and family.

Minutes passed. They felt more like hours, but slowly the thrashing became weaker. It still increased again suddenly a few times, as if trying to take advantage of any openings she might have left in her grip. 

Eventually, Andy stopped. Sophie could feel him panting heavily in his arms, shaking feebly just like he was when she first pulled him into the hug that started the whole physical part of their fight. She was panting and shaking too, of course, still holding on tightly to her little brother.

"Why..." Andrew was openly sobbing now, and between the sobs he continued tearfully. "Why won't you just leave me in peace? I just want to leave you guys in peace..."

"Peace?" She couldn't help the teary chuckle she let out, because it was so silly... how tragically silly it was. "What peace, Andy?" She retorted, questioning the twisted logic that was clearly creeping into her little brother's soul and eating his heart out. "Do you think you'll be in peace if you run away from everyone and everything like that?" She ran a hand through his hair, trying to comfort him, trying to ease her own pain. "Do you think we will be in peace if you're out there all alone, starving, freezing, possibly dead?" 

She felt Andy cringing under her grip when she spun him around to face her. It took some adjusting of limbs, but they managed it. But even though he let her do that, he still wasn't looking her in the eyes.

"Look at me, Andy..." She asked him, to no avail. "Please." He hesitated, but turned around to face her, and winced when he did, probably taking in the bruises and cuts he'd dealt her. Better not to let him dwell on that, she decided. "No, I don't want that. Not for me, and not for my family." She continued, her gaze drawing his full attention. "And you're my family too. Don't forget that."

Andy's eyes shined with tears all over again, and he jumped at Sophie, burying himself into her chest.

She held on to him, as she had done for what had felt like the entire night. Only a bit less desperately and much more tenderly, now that Andy wasn't rejecting her, was clinging on to her, as he cried and cried on her chest. She too cried silently, letting her sorrow flow free as her little brother voiced his own one painfully. She allowed the same warmth from before to place itself on her back and rub soothing circles there.

Time went by beyond either of the siblings' notice for a while, with only the chilly wintry breeze, the trees and the lake for company, until Andy's wails became sobs, which then lowered in volume and became quieter.

And then they stopped completely.

Sophie let go of Andy for the first time to check on him, only to have her suspicions confirmed. Andy had just cried himself to sleep. 

Sophie watched fondly over Andy as he slept in her arms, even as she started to become more aware of the cuts and bruises all over her face, chest and belly, as well as the soreness in her arms and the burning coldness from her knees, separated from the chilling ground only by a thin layer of wool from her pants.

Suddenly she felt that familiar warmth move from her back to her shoulder. In her relief, the young girl let out a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding.

"Thank you so much, Bunny..."

Bunny, who was crouched beside her, ears tilted back, nodded, and looked from the boy in her arms to her with respectful sympathy. The boy he had helped her find with his magic, and then brought her all the way to meet. 

Of course, Bunny had probably wished he could do more for the kid. She wished he could too. Help her talk some sense into him, help her keep him from running away, help her comfort some of his pain... anything. But alas, all he could do was bring Sophie to meet her little brother, and watch over her as she tried to bring him back home.

After all, Andrew Bennett didn't believe in the Easter Bunny.

"Let's get ya two back home now, sheila." He offered in a solemn tone, handing Sophie Andy's backpack. She nodded her agreement, took the backpack and fit it on her own back, then made to lift Andy in her arms, only to flinch briefly in surprise when Bunny stopped her. "Here, let me carry him..."

She immediately tried to protest. "But Bunny, you can't, you know he-" 

"S' okay." He cut her off gently. "I can carry the sprog when he's sleepin' like this." He then carefully took Andy from her arms and into his. 

It seemed to work just as Bunny had said, so it was okay. But... "Bunny, how did you know that?"

Bunny looked at her rather intensely, as if he was looking at something else. Sophie didn't quite know how to react to that, feeling a bit unnerved. She even thought she saw her friend's eyes quivering for a second.

Then he let out a sigh and looked away before answering "Someone told me long ago..."

Sophie thought of asking further, but decided against it when Bunny quickly stood up with little Andy in his arms, and simply followed. "Now hold on there, sheila. We'll have to walk there this time." He tapped one foot on the ground, and a tunnel that would take them home opened. 

Sophie followed Bunny through the tunnel, staying by his side while they slowly walked their way to Sophie and Andy's house. She didn't spend ten seconds without checking on Andy, safe and still soundly asleep in Bunny's arms.

They had won this battle, but the war was far from over... The best they could do now would be head back and rest while they all could.

Unbeknownst to them both, the sleeping boy they were bringing back home dreamed of warmth and comfort for the first time in as long as he could remember...


	3. Try, Try Again

Andrew woke up slowly, feeling so warm and comfortable that he might have fallen asleep right back, not quite remembering what he was doing in his room...

Wait, his room?

Slowly he sat up and rubbed his eyes, the blanket that was covering him now piling on his lap. Also slowly came back to him memories of Sophie, of arguing with her and running from her, and he wondered briefly if it had been a dream...

Then he remembered it had really happened. He had run away from home and Sophie had come to get him. 

"Finally woke up, eh, brat?" A voice called at his side, somewhat impatiently. Andrew turned to the direction it had come from, and as expected he found Jamie looking back at him from the chair he was sitting on by the bedside. "Had fun out there?"

He didn't even bother with a remark while his supposed older brother looked down on him with annoyance. For all that Andrew felt briefly tempted to answer that with a nice, well-delivered 'Nice to see you too', he didn't really feel like getting into yet another fight with Jamie. Other than Jamie being there, he was feeling rather calm and peaceful, strange as it was, and here was at least one more argument to go through in the near future as well. 

Hence his actual answer, a quiet, subdued "Guess so...".

"I know you'd like to rest right now, all-" Jamie abruptly paused, as if trying to back one of his spiteful remarks he always had ready for Andrew, before settling for "Now... but it's not like we can really rest before we make sure that you won't run away again. So I'll call Mom and Sophie in, and we'll have a little family talk."

Andrew groaned. "Does it have to be _now_?"

"Heh, we don't like the timing either..." Jamie scoffed. "But as I said it's not like you're really giving us much of a choice."

Andrew simply looked down and frowned, because he knew deep down that Jamie was right. The young man then thought better to call in the rest of the family, and so he stood up and went for the door. 

As Jamie called Mrs. Bennett and Sophie from there, Andrew stayed in the bed, looking at the window and noticing just now that it was still night outside, and the snow was falling quite harder than before. What would have happened to him, had he stayed outside...?

Sounds of footsteps cut through his thoughts and he turned his attention back to the door, where now Sophie was coming in, followed by a Mrs. Bennett. Sophie looked on with concern, while Mrs. Bennett showed nothing but mortification. Well, despite everything it was one of the nicer st-

Uh? Who? Wha-? Oh. Mrs. Bennett now had her arms wrapped tightly around him. 

"Oh my god, Andrew..." The kid could feel the woman shaking slightly. He wasn't sure what to do. Hugging back just felt wrong to him, so he just stood still and waited her out, receiving the affection he knew he didn't deserve but the woman couldn't help but give.

"I was so worried..." She pulled back, hands on his shoulders. Sophie and Jamie had taken their place by the other side of the bed. Andrew deliberately avoided looking directly at Sophie's face, covered in bruises and scratches he had dealt her in his failed struggle to get away from her, or Jamie's, who looked on, ever condescending of him.

"Andrew..." Mrs. Bennett pressed his shoulders gently, to draw his attention. He was somewhat stiff when he shifted on the bed to gain some time before actually facing her. Right. It was time for the hard talk. He wasn't anywhere near ready to handle it. But then again... 

Was there a right way to handle this?

Mrs. Bennett stuttered for a while, but eventually managed to start. "What were you thinking? Going out on a cold snowy night like this..."

Andrew scowled. He didn't know a right way to do this, but he knew this didn't feel right.

Here we go again...

"What do you care?" He retorted with cold anger, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Didn't _you_ say you'd send me to a freaking boarding school? You might as well send me back to the orphanage."

Mrs. Bennett visibly stiffened. Andrew wasn't touched by it in the slightest. If it was difficult for him, why should it be easy for her? When _she_ insisted on sticking by him and dealing with him...

"I know... what I said." She said, after calming herself with a few deep breaths. "Honestly, I still think going to boarding school would be good for you." Andrew stiffened and scowled at her like a little cornered wild dog.

"But I didn't mean to say, though... I'm sorry, Andrew. I know now that I made it sound like I was doing it to send you away." Andrew was so taken off guard, his expression eased, and he just looked at Mrs. Bennett, who had her face down as she apologized, with befuddlement. Why was she apologizing? "I was angry at you, out of my right mind, and I didn't pay attention to how my words were actually coming across to you, and I'm sorry for that."

She then raised her head to look at him again. "Listen... I know you have been having a difficult time to adjust to us. It's difficult to us too, you know..."

Andrew turned away from Mrs. Bennett, unable to bear facing her right on. "I know. It was the same with every other family, so why do _you_ bother?"

"Because you need a family." She said, simply.

"Oh, I do?" Andrew voice was a little sadder. "Right, the little rascal needs to be raised properly, sure... The thing is, no one should have to put up with it. With me."

Mrs. Bennett's reaction was more subdued than he had expected. Huh. He could only guess Sophie told her what she pieced together from what he had told her, what, hours ago?

"I don't- I just can't put up with a family. I can't do this obeying, going to school, doing chores, putting up with a family thing." The boy's shoulders slumped and he shook his head in defeat. "I was made to live on my own. Nobody can stand me, and I can't stand them either. Or you."

"But... is that what you really want? Living alone?" Mrs. Bennett asked, now sounding more patient.

Andrew stood quiet. He didn't know how to deal with this. All this kindness... "It's the way I can live."

"Andy..." Sophie chimed in. "Everyone can learn how to fit in. With their family. With other people. Make friends."

Andrew gripped the blanket on his lap a little tighter and looked down. "Not everyone. I'm not like you." He paused for a while before continuing "It's not just those six months, Sophie. It's all my life. I like to stick by myself. I'm too stubborn to get along well with anyone, I know." He added, with all the self-consciousness his years of being a total misfit hammered on him. "And it's not anyone else's fault. Just mine."

Mrs. Bennett spoke again. "It's okay. Liking to stick by yourself some of the time... But you don't have to be lonely the way you are." 

Her hands slid down his arms to take his hands. Gently, so gently it hurt. "We'll see you through this, Andy. You don't have to do it all by yourself. But you have to trust us."

Andrew didn't understand how, so suddenly, he was on the verge of tears again. He wanted to believe he could change, he could make friends, and he could belong somewhere. But his experience told him otherwise time and again. "How...?"

"First things first, don't run away on us like that." Andrew turned to Jamie, surprised at his interjection. "What?" The young man shrugged, looking back at him with a completely neutral face. "Even if we all get under each other's skin, we're trying to make this work too."

Mrs. Bennett chuckled at her oldest son, and kept gazing fondly at him. She was proud of him, for sure. It made him wonder if someday someone would be really, truly proud of him. 

Was it okay to hope for that? It felt good, but it also felt like it was _too_ good for him...

"That's a nice one, Jamie." Mrs. Bennett replied, still smiling. To Andrew's surprise, she then turned that same smile to him. It made him feel a little fuzzy inside. "Don't be afraid of us, okay?"

"Also, try not to talk back to us too much, you arrogant brat." There went Jamie, picking off the scab. Andrew scowled at him.

"Jamie!" Sophie scolded her older brother, who just rolled his eyes. 

"What, it's true!"

"Yeah, he does have a point..." Mrs. Bennett said, though the fond smirk she gave Andrew surprised him. "He could stand to not throw it in your face, though..."

Jamie pouted in response, but Andrew could only frown again in the face of having one of his many flaws pointed out.

"Ah-ah-ah." Mrs. Bennett chided gently. "You don't have to be like that."

He looked up to the woman in front of him with a frowning face full of grief, the unspoken question all but written on his face.

"It has to do with trusting us, too." She responded gently, squeezing his hand. "Control yourself, even if you don't like what we tell you. Try to think about how it can be for your own good, and don't be afraid to ask us if you don't know. In return, we will try to help you as much as we can with that. You can learn to do it, you'll see."

"Andy." Sophie decided to put in her own two cents. "You told me that people who love each other don't hurt each other. But they do." She gestured to herself. "Sometimes we have trouble to communicate with each other, and sometimes we have to do things for the other person's sake, even if they don't want it."

Andrew nodded. "I guess..." He turned to Sophie, and both she and Mrs. Bennett smiled with delight, seeing him go along with them. Even Jamie looked like he had a faint smile on his face. If you squinted. 

"But if that's true..." Andrew pondered for a while. "Then there's really a lot of stuff loving people hurt each other over, right?" He frowned at the thought.

"Yes, it happens. Love is complicated." Mrs. Bennett admitted, and tried to cheer Andrew up. "It doesn't mean we love each other any less, though. Nor does it mean we should give up trying. We're all learning to love and live with each other here." Sophie nodded her agreement. "You don't have to give up, or think that it won't work."

She then leaned forward and embraced him again. It made him feel rather warm this time, and he felt his face flush. "We'll get this right. Together. What do you say, Andrew Bennett? Can we keep trying to be a family?"

"We still want you with us." Sophie joined in. "Always will."

Andrew cringed for a while. All that just... overwhelmed him. All this about... changing himself, and accepting his new family... It was scary. He didn't know if he was up to it, if he could make it work. Especially when he had failed so many times before...

But... it seemed to be the best option for him. Maybe someday, he could really fit in with his family. Maybe someday, he could be a good person.

Maybe someday, he could learn to deal with all the love he received. Maybe even live up to it...

With that, he tentatively embraced Mrs. Bennett back.

"I..." Andrew choked on his words as his tears started to flow. "I don't know if I can do it... But I want to try."

"Good." Mrs. Bennett was rubbing circles on his back. That, too, felt good. "Let's all try together then."

Sophie took this as her cue to come hug Andrew as well. Even Jamie went to the other side of the bed and placed a hand on his free shoulder. 

Andrew buried his face on Mrs. Bennett's shoulder and let the tears flow. His mother. At least for now, even though he couldn't quite bring himself to say it just yet. It was okay, he thought. He'd rather focus on the chance he'd got to come around to that now. It could be something to look forward to in their relationship.

For now, he'd hope for the best.


End file.
